everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Among the Clouds
Summary: When the royal family of Pétagma comes to visit New Troy, Nia finds out about their prince's secret. And they set out to help him fulfill his dream. (We open up on a carriage outside of New Troy's palace. Elena, Vernal, and Nia stand outside to greet the visitors. Nia is picking at her skirt, a sour look on her face.) Nia Troy: Mom, why do I have to wear an entire gown? Not to mention is wig! Elena Troy: *sigh* First impressions are everything to the Pétagans, and their royals are notoriously stuck up and really conservative in their views on girls. And it is customary for the Newly Crowned Rulers of their kingdom to visit neighboring nations. Trust me, most other Royal Families can't stand them either. Don't worry sweetie, it'll be over soon. (Suddenly, the trumpet blares, snapping everyone to attention.) Footman: Presenting Their Majesties, Queen Philomela and King Alexandros! And Their Highnesses, Prince Nestor and Princess Nestra! (A short bald man with a beard and a tall, pink haired, statuesque woman with her hair arranged into a tall beehive and studded with jewels steps out followed by a young woman with pink hair styled in a similar way as her mother and a young man with blonde hair and pink tips. Nia curtsies while Elena and Vernal salute the King and Queen who bow and curtsy in return.) Vernal: 'Welcome to our kingdom your Majesties. '''King Alexandros: '''Pleasure is all ours. '''Nia Troy: '''My Majesty, I am Nia Genesis Troy, Daughter of King Vernal and Queen Elena, Crown Princess and Heiress to the throne of New Troy. It's a pleasure to have your acquaintance. '''Queen Philomela: '''A beautiful and poised daughter, you've raised her well. Son, say hello. '''Prince Nestor: '''It's wonderful to meet you too your grace. '''Elena Troy: '''Shall we? Your Majesties. '(Everyone goes inside. But as Nia is about to go into the conference room, the Petagan's guards stop her.) Guards: 'Only the Kings, Queen and Prince are allowed inside. '''Nia Troy: '''Right. Princess Nestra, would you like a tour of the Royal Gardens? '''Princess Nestra: '''I'd love to! '''Nia Troy: '''Right this way, your Grace. '(Cut to the Royal Gardens, Nia is grumbling angrily under her breath and trying her best to smile as Nestra comments on the different features of the Royal Gardens.) Princess Nestra: '''And that butterfly pavilion isn't shaped like an actual butterfly! The one we have at home is much larger and shaped like a butterfly. '''Nia Troy: ''*grumbling*'' Blah blah blah, that stupid hair of yours must be clogging your brain too. (She looks up at the palace and notices someone, Prince Nestor is climbing out of one of the windows and just climbing on top of the castle spire. Suddenly Nestra trips over her long dress and falls down.) Nia Troy: 'Your Highness! Are you alright? '''Princess Nestra: '''MY DRESS! MY HAIR! I mean, my apologies Princess Nia but I have to fix this disaster! '(She runs back to the palace and up to her guestroom to change and fix her hair. Nia sighs with relief. She quickly rips off the wig, and dress and wipes of her make up. Revealing that she's wearing her regular clothes underneath the whole time. She climbs up the walls and up to the spire where Nestor is.) Nia Troy: '''Enjoying the view? '''Prince Nestor: '''WHO ARE YOU?! A SERVANT?! '''Nia Troy: '''Relax it's me. '''Prince Nestor: '''Y-Your Highness! My apologies! I was...looking for something....heheh '''Nia Troy: '''You're a terrible liar. '''Prince Nestor: '''Fine, you caught me! I was trying to find the way to the helipad, indoor gym and dressing room I kinda need to get ready. '''Nia Troy: '''And why is that? '''Prince Nestor: Can you keep a secret? Nia Troy: 'Trust me I've got plenty. Sure. '(Tiny flashback to her collection of body pillows and shoujo and shounen manga.) Prince Nestor: '''I'm...a drag queen. '''Nia Troy: '''That's your secret? '''Prince Nestor: '''Our kingdom is very traditional and conservative. So obviously being a drag queen is something that's frowned upon. And with how stuck up my parents and sister can be, I can't let anyone know. Also I've been seeing a really nice girl but she's a commoner and we can'e be together. She knows I'm a drag queen and she supports me all the way. My dream, is o become a performer, I know I'm not cut out to be a prince or a king. I'm not a fighter. '''Nia Troy: '''You know I'm actually a fan of drag some of my cosplay outfits are genderbent! What's your stage name? '''Prince Nestor: '''Skye, the Masked Dame of the Clouds. I signed up to a contest Berlin. The winner of this contest would win a 3 year show booking at the Grande Monarch, a 7 star hotel known for it's entertainment and a scholarship to one of the best theater schools of all time! Wait! I left my costume at home! '''Nia Troy: '''Wait, you're Skye?! As in the Skye?! The Queen of the Clouds?! I'm a huge fan of you! '''Prince Nestor: '''Really? '''Nia Troy: '''Yes really! Don't worry I have a friend who lives in Berlin. And she's designed a whole load of outfits. Bt what if your sister- '''Prince Nestor: '''It takes her at least 4 to 5 hours to get changed. Let's go! '''Nia Troy: Alright! (She uses her portal bracelet and they teleport to Adolpha. Cut to them after explaining everything to Adolpha.) Adolpha Bound-Amitola: 'So you need a new outfit eh? Good thing I got some spares! '(Adolpha reveals a rack full of amazing drag costumes. Que generic 80's music and montage of Nestor trying on the different costumes, Nia and Adolpha both shake their heads until finally he comes out in a cloud-like Lolita dress with blue accents.) Nia Troy: 'YOU ARE FABULOUS! Now let's get to that competition! '(Cut to the competition venue, there are several drag queens lined up for it. Adoloha is prepping Nestor's look for the competition.) Nia Troy: '''Alright buddy, who's the Queen? '''Prince Nestor: ''*jokingly* Well you're the heiress to the throne of New Troy. So you'll be queen in like 50 or 60 years. '''Nia Troy: '''Heh, funny. Alright who's the Queen?! '''Prince Nestor: '''I'm the Queen! '''Nia Troy: '''Louder! '''Prince Nestor: '''I'M THE QUEEN! THE QUEEN OF THIS CONTEST! '''Other contestant: '''Oi! Keep it down in there! '''Nia Troy: '''Sorry about that! '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Alright buddy get your game face on! It's showtime! '(Suddenly a bunch of security guards barge into the dressing room. Kind Alexandros storms in angrily.)' '''King Alexandros: '''I KNEW IT! As soon as my body double reported that you had not returned from the restroom I knew you'd be here! '''Prince Nestor: '''Father I- '(The king angrily slaps his son across the face.)' '''King Alexandros: '''And you call yourself the heir to Petagma's throne?! You're a man! You- '''Nia Troy: '''SHUT IT BALDY! '(Alexandros glares at Nia angrily.)' '''King Alexandros: '''And who are you to retort little girl? Know your place- '''Nia Troy: '''You really don't recognize me, do you? '''King Alexandros: '''So you're her daughter?! A brat born into some conglomerate that calls itself a nation and what everyone says is the wealthiest?! HA! She's failed as a mother to discipline you, you rebellious, irresponsible, little- '''Nia Troy: '''Hold it right there. You might be a king, but a man who treats his son this way is no king to me. The world is changing, and it's those like you who are holding your people back. My mother has changed Troy from from its very foundation as a patriarchy! '''Prince Nestor: '''Father, she's right. Our nation will never be more than just a place known for it's inequalities, we have to change for the better. '''King Alexandros: '''Silence! You will know when to hold your tongue, Princess Nia. '''Nia Troy: '''I believe the only one who should be holding their tongue is yours, Your Majesty. '(She gestures behind her to reveal that some news people had caught the whole thing on tape. Alexandros gulps nervously, cut back to New Troy. Elena angrily slams her fist on the table.)' '''Vernal: '''You really got my wife angry. '''Elena Troy: '''You said what?.... '''King Alexandros: '''Your Grace, with all due respect I was speaking from what I know is true for my country. '(Elena gets up from her seat and gestures him to come with her. She opens the curtains to reveal a section of the stunning metropolis of New Troy all in its splendor, with sky scrapers and buildings and monorails flanking it. The king's jaw drops to the floor in shock and awe.)' '''Elena Troy: '''Look out there Alexandros, what do you see? '''King Alexandros: '''I...I.... '(He is completely speechless.)' '''Elena Troy: '''My husband and I fought tooth and nail to regain our nation and to rule it. In order to do so we had to break all the rules. If you want your nation to move forward, sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Believe me I know. '(Alexandros stares at Elena in awe and his face says it all, he turns to her and bends down one knee and takes off his crown.)' '''King Alexandros: '''Your Grace...I...I'm sorry for what I said. I've been in power for a few months and I've failed to strike an alliance with a powerful nation like yours. '''Elena Troy: '''I know how you feel. We all need time to adjust. For now, let's see what the future holds. '''King Alexandros: '''The future.... '(Meanwhile Nestor is shown winning the contest. Alexandros turns to Elena and bows.)' '''King Alexandros: '''Thank you for enlightening me your Grace. '''Elena Troy: '''I'm sure our nations can get along like our children do as friends. '(A portal open and Nia walks in along with Nestor.)' '''Nia Troy: '''Hey mom, hey dad. We got ourselves a winner. '(Nestor looks at his father sorrowfully, but the king quickly hugs him.)' '''King Alexandros: '''My son, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sure you will be the one to make things right in our nation. '(Nestor smiles a little and hugs his father back. Vernal rustles Nia's hair jokingly while Elena walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek and the screen fades black.)''' Category:Fan Webisodes